


The Sixth Serpentine Tribe

by bluereindeer



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Give, Injury Recovery, Ninja doing ninja stuff, Original Story - Freeform, Same villain agenda... world domination..., The Ninja - Freeform, The Serpentine - Freeform, Zane gives CPR...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluereindeer/pseuds/bluereindeer
Summary: 100 years ago, there were six Serpentine Tribes. The six Serpentine Tribes lived peacefully, until one of the tribes started a commotion. The once united tribes were now divided over the violent debate, causing the angered sixth tribe to be exiled and forgotten from the rest of the Ninjago, until now.With the help of an old foe, the sixth tribe returns with a deadly agenda.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction so mind the errors you may encounter in the story...  
> Do criticize in the comments :D
> 
> This is a short little prologue to the story, so don't expect other chapters to be of this brief.
> 
> Just as a small disclaimer, I'm not a frequent writer and I might not post chapters often, varying on the time I have on my hands. If only I had the Slow-mo time blade...

Thunder and lightning struck endlessly as Scales marched his warriors of the Serpentine tribes across the plains of the Floating Ruins. 300 yards from Ninjago’s power plant sat a monolith, an ancient marker that remained undiscovered by the residents of Ninjago. With a map and the help of his trusty navigator, Skales and his army finally reached the mysterious beacon of stone.

“Do you think they will change?” asked one of the older Hypnobrai.

“Even if they kept their promise, we shouldn’t resort to fight.” replied Skales, who looked at his golden pocket watch. “Hide your weapons, if we want to make peace, we shouldn’t let them know that we brought any.”

The fellow Serpentine soldiers did as they were told. A few seconds later, Skales looked away from the watch, before walking closer towards the monolith. The ground shook as the stone pillar retreated into the ground, revealing the mouth of a gigantic cave. Sounds of marching feet arose from the cave, along with visible blue light.

“They are here.” said Skales, who prepped himself, adjusting his posture as they got closer.

Cyan scaled Serpentine warriors emerged from the cave, sporting swords and other weapons forged from iron. The marching stopped when one of the serpents stood out from the neatly arranged army.

“So these are the best warriors of the other tribes,” spoke the snake.

“General of the Electrocobrai, I am Skales, the General of the Hypnobrai.” introduced Skales.

“I am General Aquamarine, Leader of the Electrocobrai, the rightful rulers of the Serpentine and Ninjago.” replied the stranger with an angry tone.

“General Aquamarine, a hundred years have past. We are not here to fight. We are here to introduce your tribe to an era of peace,” the Hypnobrai explained.

“Pathetic.” Aquamarine spat, “Our tribe had been waiting for a hundred years. We had been training for decades for a war that will prove us superior to all of the Serpentine, and yet you don’t even bring weapons.”

“Please general,” begged Skales, “Times have changed. We don’t need to settle our differences through these barbaric terms like our ancestors did.”

“The Eldest was right. You people are cowards.” replied Aquamarine as he unsheathed his sword, “Cowards deserve to be ruled!”  
Aquamarine swung his sword at Skales, who dogged it swiftly. Following his attack, the other Electrocobrai warriors ran towards the other snakes, clashing their swords with the opposing army. The snakes fought with all their might, trying their best to defend themselves from the onslaught of iron and steel from the Electrocobrai.

“You are no match for us!” yelled one of the Electrocobrai, before charging up his sword with an electric bolt, frying his opponent.

The war raged on for minutes, with Skales’ army on the losing team. The Electrocobrai were strong, proving themselves to be no match with the other tribes. At the end, Skales’ army finally gave in. The snakes laid on the ground, clutching their wounds as the opposing army kept them down with their weapons. After an intense battle with Aquamarine, the Hypnobrai general failed to defend himself. Skales was knocked out cold by a swift tail swipe, leading Aquamarine victorious. Witnessing the defeated soldiers, the Electrocobrai general laughed, which led his soldiers to cheer committedly.

“Tonight we take back Ninjago!” shouted Aquamarine at the top of his voice as he bathed in the cheers and glory from the battle. “We will show them that WE are the superior Serpentine tribe, and that we are the true rulers of Ninjago!”


	2. Shocking Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some time to write the actual juicy parts of the story. (that was morbid...)  
> As same as always, do leave comments and criticism please...

It was another usual night back on the Bounty. The boys were playing their video games while Nya worked on their new rides. Zane was catching up with Pixal as they were upgrading the new sonar systems on the Bridge.

“How is the experience, being the new face of justice in Ninjago.” Zane asked Pixal, who diligently tapped on the console she made for the new system.

“I find the experience exciting, but I find the attention from the media quite annoying.” responded Pixal.  
Just like when Nya first put on the role of Samurai X, the media constantly poked the Ninja about their thoughts on the new Samurai, especially Nya, who couldn’t seem to be more annoyed. As promised, they kept her identity a secret, as to not arouse more attention.

“I enjoy helping others who cannot help themselves, just like you Zane, but I fear of the day when I am met with a challenge I cannot deal by myself.”

“Don’t worry Pixal,” assured Zane, “We will always have your back. You will always be a part of our team. You’re always a part of me.”

Pixal gave a subtle smile. Before Pixal could reply, she observed the anomaly detected by their sonar system on the computer screen.

“There seem to be a problem,” reported Pixal, “The Bounty has detected a massive movement of entities that just emerged from the sewer system of Ninjago City.”

“Maybe that’s just the Serpentine,” said Zane.

“I afraid that is not the case.” Pixal replied, “Our systems detected a different type of entity, one that is unknown to the database. This is not the Serpentine.”

“Direct our route to the location,” Zane instructed, “We’ll check it out.”

=-=-=

The dark, starless sky contrasted the bright illuminating city of Ninjago. After dropping the ninja off in a small, unlit part of the city, the ninja immediately went around the concrete blocks, looking nook and cranny for anything suspicious.

“This place sure looks shady,” stated Kai as he lit up the surroundings with his flames.

“The coordinates state that it’s somewhere around these buildings,” stated Zane, who scanned the area around the tall buildings. “But I can’t seem to find a reading.”

“Maybe it’s in one of the alleys?” asked Lloyd, who walked into one of the alleyways between the buildings.  
Looking into the alleyway, Lloyd spotted an army of blue snakes that emerged continuously from the sewers. The snakes seemed hostile, with most of them wielding iron swords and weapons.

“Guys, check this out.” whispered Lloyd, eyes widened as he waved his friends to come.

As the ninja proceeded towards Lloyd, he accidentally fell and knocked over one of the garbage cans, alarming the Electrocobrai. The army immediately directed their view towards the ninja, who were equally surprised.

“Umm,” said Jay as the army of Electrocobrai laid their eyes on the six of them, “Hi?”

The Electrocobrai army arranged themselves, blocking the ninja’s view of the open manhole. The soldiers unsheathed their swords, before pointing them at the ninja defensively. Feeling threatened, the ninja backed up, grabbing onto the handles of each of their unique weapons.

“Ninja?” replied General Aquamarine as he pushed his way through the army to face them, “I thought the Ninja disbanded decades ago.”

“Are you guys lost?” questioned Cole, “Because you guys seem new here. And what’s with the swords?”

“Lost? I’ve been on this land decades ago!” Aquamarine shouted, “You are the ones who are lost!”

“To be honest, I kinda am.” responded Jay with a puzzled look.

“Cease the ninja!” interrupted Aquamarine as he directed his sword to the ninja. The army of Electrocobrai ran towards the ninja, who took out their weapons immediately.

“What are they?” yelled Cole as he swung his scythe at the onslaught of cyan-scaled serpentine creatures.

“They’re not Hypnobrai are they?” asked Kai as he swung waves of fireballs at the attacking snakes.

“In my analysis, they look like Electrocobrai.” Zane replied as he tried his best at dodging the Serpentines’ swords.

“How shocking!” chuckled Jay, before getting zapped by the serpentine’s touch. “Ouch! That was my thing!” 

“Electrocobrai?” Nya added, kicking her opponent on the head, “You mean these are electric eels? But they look Serpentine.” 

“Wherever they came from, I don’t think we can last any longer!” cried Kai.

The cyan blue army outnumbered the ninja. Electrified swords swung at the ninja as they tried their best to hold their ground with their weapons.

“Nya! Try dousing them with water,” commanded Lloyd as Nya flooded the army of serpentine. “It’s your turn Jay!”

After receiving the command, Jay produced an arc of lightning that bounced around the Electrocobrai as they practiced before. Unfortunately, the Electrocobrai army seemed to be unaffected by the bolts of lightning.

“I don’t think this is working,” Jay stated, before trying again, this time with a larger jolt.

After the attempt, the situation got even more unusual when the Electrocobrai warriors began to mysteriously glow with a bright turquoise hue.

“I don’t think that’s good,” said Kai, who backed up to the other ninja. As the Electrocobrai got closer, the blue light grew more vigorous, along with the sound of a shrieking defibrillator.

“Prepare for impact!” yelled Lloyd, shielding his head with his arms to prepare for the worst.

A loud, sharp sound flooded the air followed by flashes of lightning that projected towards the ninja. After a second or so, the situation subsided, leaving the ninja toppled on the ground.

“Let’s head back,” commanded Aquamarine, “I don’t think they’ll get up anytime soon.” He laughed sinisterly.

The Electrocobrai army retreated back into the manhole they came from, leaving the ninja stunned and unaware of their surroundings. A moment later, the ninja opened their eyes, looking around each other, trying to figure out what just happened. The floor was covered with glass from the broken windows around them with horrifying burn marks on the scorched concrete.

“Everyone okay?” asked Lloyd with a worried tone.

“Jay!” shouted Cole as he noticed that his friend has not yet got up on his feet, nor did he show signs of motion.

“Oh no,” Kai replied before getting up and rushing towards his friend, with the others following shortly.

“C’mon zap trap, wake up!” yelled Cole, trying his best to shake his friend out of unconsciousness, but it seemed to have no effect.

“Jay!” yelled Nya before placing her hand on Jay’s chest, retreating immediately after her hand felt the painful heat from his burnt gi. “He’s electrocuted!”

“HE’S NOT BREATHING!” shouted Cole, after placing his fingers over Jay’s nose.

Taking a final glance at Jay’s static chest, Zane knew what to do. “He needs CPR.” Zane stated sternly, before putting both his hands over Jay’s chest. Zane repeatedly applied gentle pressure onto his chest, giving out a few compressions. After a number of compressions that were seemingly useless, Zane pinched Jay’s nose, before pressing his lips against his.

Everyone sat in silence as Zane meticulously carried out the procedure. Zane blew into Jay’s airways, trying his best to revive him. Everyone was sweating and shivering at the thought of losing their teammate, their precious friend.

“Pixal, we need the bounty over by our coordinates now!” requested Lloyd as he fixed his vision Jay’s limp body.

“Right away,” Pixal responded.

After a minute of silence, Jay finally showed signs of life. Jay’s chest began to rise and fall again, giving everyone a moment of relief.

“Is he going to be fine?” asked Nya as she held in her tears.

Without wasting any time, Zane promptly lifted up one of Jay’s eyelids, before shining a light at his eye with his modified finger. Zane sighed in relief when his pupil constricted, which also calmed everyone else down.

“He’s going to be fine, but he needs first aid as soon as possible.” replied Zane.

A few seconds later, the Bounty finally arrived. Seeing that it has arrived, Cole and Kai quickly lifted Jay’s limp, fragile body off the scorched ground, before rushing him onto the Bounty.

“Get him into the infirmary,” yelled Cole, “He needs medical attention now!”


	3. The 100 Year Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long interval, was working on other stories :D

“Why did we retreat, General?” asked Aquamarine’s second in command with a puzzled look, “I thought our original plan was to siege and attack Ninjago City. Why are we hiding underground again?”

Angered from the statement, Aquamarine yelled at his second in command. “Haven’t you noticed when we first got to Ninjago City? Tall buildings, illuminated with bright lights, metal cars that move without horsepower? This is the future! The residents of Ninjago City had already harnessed the power of lightning, OUR powers! And now with the introduction of the ninja, this situation just got harder.”

“Should we train more? Maybe we should tell the blacksmiths to forge better swords…” replied the Electrocobrai before being interrupted once again.

“Didn’t you hear me? Times have changed. Old tactics won’t work in this new era anymore.”

“Then you need to catch up with the times,” said Pythor as he walked out from one of the sewer tunnels.

“Who are you?” asked Aquamarine as he held his sword against the white snake, with his soldiers following shortly after.

“Oh, I’m just another forgotten snake, just like you people,” stated Pythor as he walked towards the general, with swords still pointed at him.

“How did you find us?” questioned the Electrocobrai.

“Let’s just say I saw your little incident with the ninja earlier when I was recently observing them,” the snake replied.  
“What do you want?”

“I want revenge.” Pythor stated sternly, “I want revenge on the ninja, and I want to have a front row seat when you overturn the city.”

“And to why should we trust you, Anacondrai?”

“I overheard your discussion, and I have to say I’m intrigued,” said the snake, “I can help you get what you really need, and trust me, you’ll need my help dealing with this ‘new era’.”

“What’s your plan?” asked Aquamarine again, before signalling his troops to lower their weapons.

“Well, your encounter with the ninja just gave me an idea,” Pythor responded, “But first I’ll need materials, and I need help fetching them.”

=-=-=

“Ow!” exclaimed Kai before he winced from the sudden pain.

“Kai, you should stop your sudden movements. Your motions are interfering with the procedure.” explained Zane, who was trying his best to comfort his friend as he extracted the minute pieces of glass from his arm.

“Don’t we have any painkillers around here?” whined the injured ninja.

“Yes we do.” the nindroid replied.

“Why didn’t you give me some earlier?” Kai erupted with a shocked tone.

“Well, firstly you didn’t request for any pain relief and second, I’m already done.” smiled Zane as he dropped the last piece of glass on the metal tray. ”That was easier than Jay. Now let’s get you bandaged.”

“Finally.” sighed Kai in relief after a painful hour.

Right picking up the spool of white cloth, Zane directed his view to the door that swung open.

“Cole and my injuries are dealt with,” reported Lloyd as he walked into the bedroom. “It’s best if you check on Jay. Nya needs your help analysing his situation.”

“I’ll go,” replied Zane before handing the bandages to Lloyd, “In the meantime, please help Kai with his arm.”

=-=  
“Argh,” Jay moaned as he adjusted himself on the infirmary bed.

“Careful Jay,” responded Nya with a caring tone, “Don’t hurt yourself too much.”

“My chest hurts…” replied Jay, “It stings…”

Nya placed her hand over the bandage on Jay’s chest. Her heart sank when she felt a small, unbandaged part of his burnt skin. His once smooth and comforting chest was now riddled with burns and scars. Nya glanced back at Jay, who did not seem any more comfortable with his situation. His calf was encased in a plaster cast to help the fractured bone heal, which hung over his bed.

“The electric shock did a number on you,” explained Nya, “Zane said you broke a few ribs and your right leg due to muscle contractions. There might also be internal burns so try not to move around too much.”

“Jeez…” added Jay, “…and I thought I was the Master of Lightning.”

“I control water, but I can still drown you know,” replied Nya as she smiled back at him, “By the way, did you know that Zane gave you CPR?

“I wished you didn’t say that... now I feel worse…”

Before Nya could respond, Zane walked into the infirmary.

“Hey Zane...” greeted Jay, “You should ask before making out with me you know…”

“Making out? I do not recall making out with you…”

“He meant you performing CPR on him,” Nya interrupted with a giggle.

“Oh,” responded Zane, “I don’t think I need your consent when I’m saving your life, and plus, you were unconscious. By the way, how are you feeling Jay?”

“Like being scorched in the chest… technically I was,” the blue ninja chuckled.

“Looks like the painkillers have worn off. You may need another dose.” replied Nya. “Anyways, anyone knew what happened?”  
“Through Pixal’s analysis of my recordings, I think that Jay’s lightning bolt attacks somehow ‘supercharged’ the Electrocobrai,” explained Zane, “The explosion released a gigantic amount of electrical energy, which would have killed us. Luckily, Jay managed to absorb all of the energy, like a lightning rod. Jay, you saved all of us.”

“Umm… I meant to do that,” Jay said sarcastically, unsure how to respond to Zane’s statement. Jay was flabbergasted that he was the reason why his friends were still alive. On the other hand, he felt guilty as he was also the reason the explosion happened in the first place. He could have killed his friends. “So… where did the Electrocobrai come from? Did they just suddenly grow legs overnight?”

“I have not figured that out yet,” Zane replied, “But I think I know who can help us. We’re heading to the Serpentine.”

“Already ahead of you,” announced Pixal, “The course is set for the shortest route to the Serpentine in Ninjago City. I will inform the others.”

“Thanks Pixal,” thanked Zane, before shooting a glance at Jay, “Except you Jay, you’re staying here with Pixal.”

“Sure, just please give me something to make me feel better…” moaned the blue ninja.

=-=-=

The underground passage to the tombs of the Stone Army was cold but illuminated with calming yellow lights. As the ninja followed the stone path to the tomb where the Serpentine resides, they realised that something was wrong.

“Where’s the Serpentine?” queried Lloyd, “Weren’t there always a couple of them walking around this path?”

“Not sure,” replied Kai, before directing his view to the large stone doors of the tomb’s entrance.

“Umm, why is the entrance closed?” Cole stated with a puzzled look, “Aren’t they always open?”

The ninja scratched their heads as they reached the stone doors that blocked their path.

“Should we knock?” asked Nya.

“I think that would be the best thing to do.” Zane responded, before banging his fist against the rock door.

A couple moments passed, before the silence between the intervals of Zane’s knocking finally broke.

“Who’s outside?” yelled one of the snakes on the other side of the stone wall.

“It’s us, the ninja.” said Cole, raising his eyebrows.

A second later, the stone door slid open, revealing a small army of Serpentine guarding the entrance with their weapons.

“What’s with the weapons?” Kai asked as he walked into the underground city.

“Skales’ orders,” one of the guards replied, “He wants us to defend the tomb from unwanted visitors. If you’re looking for Skales, he’s in the main chamber with the others.”

After receiving the snake’s directions, the ninja walked into the main chamber of the tomb, before gasping in shock. The main chamber contained long lines of injured snakes waiting for medical treatment, with other unharmed snakes helping to clean up their wounds and injuries. There were also snakes that laid themselves on prepared mattresses, whilst recovering from their atrocious injuries, riddled with bandages and stiches.

“What happened to the snakes?” Nya asked, looking around pitifully at the wounded snakes.

“We’ll ask Skales, he’ll explain all of this,” Cole replied, before asking to see Skales from the other snakes.

As they marched around the saddening and unsettling atmosphere, they finally got to Skales, who laid down on one of the mattresses. Selma treated his injuries with bandages, before noticing the ninja’s arrival.

“Skales,” said Selma as she woke up her husband, “The ninja are here.”

“Ninja?” replied Skales as he adjusted his vision to his blurry surroundings.

“Skales?” Lloyd greeted, “What happened here?”

“An old debt,” said Skales, “Looks like the Electrocobrai are also Ninjago’s problem now.”

“Old debt?” Zane asked.

“The 100 year exile,” explained Skales, “A hundred years ago, long before the Serpentine Wars, there were six Serpentine Tribes, the Anacondrai, the Hypnobrai, the Fangpyres, the Constrictai, the Venomari, and the long forgotten Electrocobrai. The Serpentine lived peacefully, until there were plans to conquer all of Ninjago. There was a furious debate between the Serpentine, to decide which tribe would be the ruler if we were to overturn Ninjago. After the civil war, the tribes finally agreed to abolish all plans of ruling Ninjago, as it has already costed the tribes’ peace and unity, all accept one. Furious and upset of the terms, the Electrocobrai exiled themselves, promising to resume the war after a century. Looks like a century had passed, and now the Electrocobrai are out for blood.”

The five ninja shuddered at the terrible tale. “First it was the Great Devourer, then the Curse of the Golden Master, and now the Sixth Tribe? Is there any other legends you snakes haven’t told us yet?” said Kai, shocked by the legend of the Electrocobrai.  
“To be honest,” Skales replied, “There’s a long list of them, but I think they are for another time.”

“Are there any good ways to stop the Electrocobrai?” asked Zane inquisitively.

“Not much really,” the snake responded, “There is one warning though, they can be supercharged by lightning, so don’t try to fight fire with fire.”

“Too late,” Nya said to herself, recalling their last encounter.

Just as the ninja started voicing out their inquiries, Nya’s bracelet broadcasted a message from Pixal. “Ninja, Borg industries and Jay’s parents’ scrapyard is under attack by the Electrocobrai, I suggest you five to take immediate action.” Pixal reported.  
“Borg Industries and the scrapyard? Looks like someone is trying to build something.” replied Lloyd, “We’re heading to Borg’s now, Pixal, you’ll take the scrapyard.”

“Instructions received.” Pixal replied, before setting the course of the Bounty to Jay’s parents’ scrapyard.

“C’mon guys,” Cole yelled, before running towards the tunnel to the surface.


End file.
